memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
1993 productions
Production ]] ]] TNG Saison 6 & DS9 Saison 1 * 3 janvier - Première diffusion de en syndication * 10 janvier - Première diffusion de * 17 janvier - Première diffusion de * 24 janvier - Première diffusion de et * 31 janvier - Première diffusion de et * 7 février - Première diffusion de et * 14 février - Première diffusion de et * 22 février - Première diffusion de et * 1 Mars - Première diffusion de * 14 Mars - Première diffusion de * 21 Mars - Première diffusion de * 28 Mars - Première diffusion de * 4 Avril - Première diffusion de * 18 Avril - Première diffusion de * 25 Avril - Première diffusion de et * 2 Mai - Première diffusion de et * 9 Mai - Première diffusion de et * 16 Mai - Première diffusion de et * 23 Mai - Première diffusion de et * 30 Mai - Première diffusion de * 13 Juin - Première diffusion de et * 20 Juin - Première diffusion de et ---- TNG Saison 7 & DS9 Saison 2 * 19 Septembre - Première diffusion de * 25 Septembre - Première diffusion de * 26 Septembre - Première diffusion de * 3 Octobre - Première diffusion de * 4 Octobre - Première diffusion de * 10 Octobre - Première diffusion de et * 17 Octobre - Première diffusion de et * 24 Octobre - Première diffusion de et * 31 Octobre - Première diffusion de et * 7 Novembre - Première diffusion de et * 14 Novembre - Première diffusion de et * 21 Novembre - Première diffusion de et * 28 Novembre - Première diffusion de et ---- * Paramount lance la traduction de DS9 pour les VHS. (seuls quelques épisodes le sont) Naissances / Décès * 16 janvier - Mort de Glenn Corbett * 5 Mars - Mort de Herschel Daugherty * 19 Mars - Mort d'Alden McWilliams * 6 mai - Mort de Robert Becker * 5 Juin - Mort de Michael P. Schoenbrun * 10 Juin - Mort de Richard Webb * 20 juin - Naissance d'Adam Taylor Gordon * 29 Juin - Naissance de James Henrie * 5 Juillet - Naissance de Cody Klop * 10 Juillet - Mort de Sam Rolfe * 15 Juillet - Mort de David Brian * 18 Juillet - Mort de Davis Roberts * 8 août - Mort de Mickey Morton * 31 Décembre - Mort de Robert C. Johnson Marchandisage Romans Pocket Books TOS * Janvier - Réédition de "Probe" de Margaret Wander Bonanno * Février - Publication de "Shell Game" (TOS #63) de Melissa Crandall * Mars - Publication de "The Starship Trap" (TOS #64) de Mel Gilden * Juin - Publication de "Windows on a Lost World" (TOS #65) de V.E. Mitchell * Août - Publication de "From the Depths" (TOS #66) de Victor Milan * Août - Publication de "Shadows on the Sun" de Michael Jan Friedman * Septembre - Réédition de "Prime Directive" (TOS #Giant) de Garfield & Judith Reeves-Stevens * Octobre - Publication de "The Great Starship Race" (TOS #67) de Diane Carey * 1 Novembre - Réédition de "Best Destiny " de Diane Carey Pocket Books TNG * mars - Publication de "Grounded" #25 de David Bischoff * avril - Publication de "The Devil's Heart" de Carmen Carter * mai - Publication de "The Romulan Prize" #26 de Simon Hawke * septembre - Publication de "Guises of the Mind" #27 de Rebecca Neason * 1 octobre - Publication de "Descent" de Diane Carey * Décembre - Publication de "Dark Mirror" de Diane Duane * décembre - Publication de "Here There Be Dragons" #28 de John Peel Pocket Books DS9 * Février - Publication de "Emissary" #1 de J.M. Dillard * Mai - Publication de "The Siege" #2 de Peter David * Août - Publication de "Bloodletter" #3 de K.W. Jeter Livres audio: Simon and Schuster Audioworks * Mars - Publication de Relics" * '''Août' - Publication de "Shadows on the Sun" Comics DC Comics TOS * Janvier & février - Publication de "A Little Adventure!" de Howard Weinstein ** Partie 1/2: "A Little Adventure!, Part I" (DC TOS v2 #42) ** Partie 2/2: "(A Little Adventure...) ... Goes a Long Way! The Conclusion!" (DC TOS v2 #43) * Mars - Publication de "Acceptable Risk" (DC TOS v2 #44) de Howard Weinstein * Avril - Publication de "A Little Man-to-Man Talk" (DC TOS v2 #45) de Steven H. Wilson * Mai & juin - Publication de "Deceptions!" de Howard Weinstein ** Partie 1/3: "Deceptions! Part One: Coup D'Etat" (DC TOS v2 #46) ** Partie 2/3: "Deceptions!, Part Two" (DC TOS v2 #47) ** Partie 3/3: "Deceptions!, Part Three" (DC TOS v2 #48) * juillet - Publication de "The Peacekeeper" de Howard Weinstein ** Partie 1/2: "The Peacekeeper, Part One" (DC TOS v2 #49) ** Partie 2/2: "The Peacekeeper Part Two: The Conclusion" (DC TOS v2 #50) * Août - Publication de "Renegade" (DC TOS v2 #51) de Dan Mishkin * Août - Publication de l'album "Who Killed Captain Kirk?" de Peter David comprenant: ** "The Stars in Secret Influence" (DC v1 #48) ** "The Stars in Secret Influence" (DC v1 #49) ** "Marriage of Inconvenience" (DC v1 #50) ** "Haunted Honeymoon" (DC v1 #51) ** "Hell in a Handbasket" (DC v1 #52) ** "You're Dead Jim" (DC v1 #53) ** "Old Loyalties" (DC v1 #54) ** "Finnegan's Wake!" (DC v1 #55) * Septembre - Publication de "Epic Proportions" (DC TOS v2 #52) de Diane Duane * Octobre à février 1994 - Publication de "Time Crime" de Howard Weinstein ** Partie 1/3: "Time Crime, Part 1" (DC TOS v2 #53) ** Partie 2/3: "Time Crime, Part Two: Nightmares!" (DC TOS v2 #54) ** Partie 3/3: "Time Crime, Part Three: Time... to Time!" (DC TOS v2 #55) * Publication de "To Walk the Night" de Michael Jan Friedman DC Comics TNG * Octobre 1992 à Mars - Publication d'une saga de Michael Jan Friedman ** Partie 4/6: "Second Chances!" (DC TNG v2 #42) ** Partie 5/6: "Strange Bedfellows" (DC TNG v2 #43) ** Partie 6/6 "Restoration" (DC TNG v2 #44) * Avril - Publication de "Childish Things" (DC TOS v2 #45) de Michael Jan Friedman et Kevin Ryan * Mai - Publication de "The Maze" (DC TOS v2 #46) de Kevin Ryan et Michael Jan Friedman * Juin à septembre - Publication de "The Worst of Both Worlds!" de Michael Jan Friedman ** Partie 1/4: "The Worst of Both Worlds, Part I!" (DC TNG v2 #47) ** Partie 2/4: "The Belly of the Beast!" (DC TNG v2 #48) ** Partie 3/4: "The Armies of the Night" (DC TNG v2 #49) ** Partie 4/4: "And Death Shall Have No Dominion" (DC TNG v2 #50) ---- * Septembre - Publication de "Good Listener" (DC TNG Special #1) de Tony Isabella et Bob Ingersoll * Septembre - Publication de "A True Son of Kahless" (DC TNG Special #1) de Kenneth Penders et Anne Wokanovicz * Septembre - Publication de "Spot's Day" (DC TNG Special #1) de Diane Duane * Septembre - Publication de "A House Divided" (DC TNG Annual) de Mike W. Barr ---- * Octobre - Publication de "Lifesigns" (DC TOS v2 #51) de Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Novembre - Publication de "The Rich and the Dead!" (DC TOS v2 #52) de Michael Jan Friedman * Novembre - Publication de "Reductions & Deductions" (DC TOS v2 #53) de Michael Jan Friedman * Novembre - Publication de "Hidden Agendas!" (DC TOS v2 #54) de Michael Jan Friedman * Décembre - Publication de "The Good of the Many" (DC TOS v2 #55) de Michael Jan Friedman Malibu Comics DS9 * Juillet - Publication de "Hostage Situation" (Malibu DS9 Special) de Mike W. Barr * Août / septembre - Publication de "Stowaway" de Mike W. Barr ** Partie 1/2: "Stowaway, Part I" (Malibu DS9 #1) ** Partie 2/2: "Stowaway, Part II" (Malibu DS9 #2) * Octobre - Publication de "Old Wounds" (Malibu DS9 #3) de Mike W. Barr * Novembre / décembre - Publication de "Emancipation" de Mike W. Barr ** Partie 1/2: "Emancipation, Part I" (Malibu DS9 #4) ** Partie 2/2: "Emancipation, Part II" (Malibu DS9 #5) Autres publications * Publication de: décorations Hallmark, jouets Playmates Toys Éditions francophones Fleuve Noir TOS * Publication de "Le pacte de la couronne" #1 / "The Covenant of the Crown" de Howard Weinstein * Publication de "Démons" #2 / "Demons" de J-M Dillard * Publication de "Spock doit mourir" #3 / "Spock Must Die!" de James Blish * Publication de "Le piège des romuliens" #4 / "Web of the Romulans" de M.S. Murdock * Publication de "Spock messie" #5 / "Spock, Messiah!" de Theodore R. Cogswell et Charles A. Spano * Publication de "Corona" #6 / "Corona" de Greg Bear * Publication de "Le concept Prométhée" #7 / "The Prometheus Design" de Sondra Marshak et Myrna Culbreath * Publication de "Le tourbillon galactique" #8 / "The Galactic Whirlpool" de David Gerrold * Publication de "Les larmes des baladins" #9 / "The Tears of the Singers" de Melinda Snodgrass * Publication de "La mémoire foudroyée" #10 / "Mindshadow" de J-M Dillard * Publication de "Le triangle mortel" #11 / "Triangle" de Sondra Marshak & Myrna Culbreath * Publication de "La gloire de Vulcain" #12 / "Vulcan's Glory" de D.C. Fontana * Publication de "Piège temporel" #13 / "Time Trap" de David Dvorkin cs:1993 (produkce) en:1993 productions it:Produzioni del 1993 nl:1993 producties Category:Chronologie de production